psyrenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kapitel 5: Schauspiel
Asaga trifft auf die mitgenommene Amamiya, die in einer Höhle auf die Rückkehr von Ageha wartet. Amamiya fragt ihn wer er sei, woraufhin Asaga ihr erzählt das er eine Vereinbarung mit Ageha getroffen hat und sie zum Tor begleitet. Da Amamiya zu schwach ist um selber zu laufen nimmt er sie Huckepack. Währenddessen macht sich Ageha auf die Suche nach Sogita Nozomi. Er ist heilfroh Amamiyas Schwert bei sich zu haben, obwohl er sich fragt wo Amamiya dieses überhaupt her hat. Durch den stärker werdenden Wind wird es schwerer in der Ferne etwas zu erkennen. Plötzlich findet Ageha die Leichen von Brillenschlange, Angsthase und Raufbold. In der Nähe erblickt er den verletzten Sogita. Ageha läuft zu ihm und erkundigt sich ob dieser ihn hören kann. Sogita bittet ihn um Hilfe, die ihm Ageha auch zusagt ihm jedoch den Mund verbietet damit dieser sich nicht noch zusätzlich verausgabt. Ageha entscheidet sich den Armbrustbolzen zunächst stecken zu lassen und ihn in erst einmal in Sicherheit zu bringen. Gleichzeitig zersetzen sich die Leichen von Raufbold, Brillenschlange und Angsthase und verschwinden in einer Aschewolke. Verblüfft entdeckt Ageha das Schauspiel und versteht nun wie die Leiche von dem hilfesuchenden Mann und dem Tavoo1 verschwunden sind. In der Zwischenzeit läuft Asaga mit Amamiya auf dem Rücken einen Canyon entlang. Amamiya weißt ihm den Weg. Amamiya fragt ihn ob sein Name Asaga sei, worauf Asaga zustimmt und sie fragt ob er sich ihr vorgestellt hätte oder woher sie es weiß. „Natürlich weiß ich ihn!! Ich weiß Alles!!“ erwidert Amamiya grinsend. Asaga hält sie für verrückt! Ageha schleppt Sogita mit sich. Sogita fragt ob er auch zur Asche wird wenn er stirbt und sagt hustend das er noch nicht sterben will. Ageha befielt ihm den Mund zu halten und weiter zu laufen. Daraufhin offenbart ihm Sogita das er es nicht glauben konnte, dass er die Telefonkarte erhalten habe und fragt sich warum er sein Glück überstrapazieren musste, außerdem will er nicht an einem ihm unbekannten Ort sterben. Plötzlich surrt unbemerkt von hinten ein weiterer käferförmiger Tavoo2 an. Sogita bittet Ageha um einen Gefallen und stellt sich vor. Ageha soll die Telefonkarte seiner Mutter übergeben falls er sterben sollte. Er habe die Karte zwar benutzt doch sollte noch genug Geld drauf sein damit seine Mutter sie noch gebrauchen kann. Ageha ruft verärgert das er nicht stirbt und er ihr selbst die Karte geben soll. Plötzlich rammt der Tavoo2 die Beiden und sie werden auseinandergerissen auch das Schwert fliegt im hohen Bogen davon. Ageha rappelt sich hustend wieder auf und ruft nach Sogita doch schon folgt der zweite Angriff des Tavoo2s und Ageha wird wieder von den Beinen gerissen. Während der Tavoo2 zum dritten Angriff ansetzt kämpft Ageha sich hoch und meint angriffslustig, dass es die Tavoo wohl in allen Formen und Farben gebe und das ihn hier nichts mehr Überaschen würde. Im Anflug bemerkt Ageha eine Kugel am Bauch des fliegenden Tavoo welche ihm auch schon am Körper von Tavoo1 auffiel. Kurzerhand schnappt sich Ageha einen Stein und klammert sich an dem Tavoo2 fest. Mit voller Kraft schlägt Ageha den Stein auf die Kugel des Tavoo2. Dieser schreit schmerzerfüllt auf und bricht im Flug in einer Explosion zusammen. Ageha stürzt ungebremst auf den Boden. Stolz darüber das er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag, rappelt sich Ageha wieder auf. Zwar weiß er nicht was es ist, jedoch besitzen alle Tavoo diese Kugel. Er schaut auf die Überreste des Tavoo2 dieser schreit erneut auf und setzt zum Angriff an. Ageha ruft das die Kugel wohl wichtig für ihn sein und er ohne er nicht mehr so gefährlich ist. Kurz bevor das Insekt ihn erreicht zerbröckelt der Tavoo2 zu Asche. Lächelnd sinkt Ageha auf die Knie und meint, dass das die Strafe sei wenn man sich mit einem Genie wie ihm anlegt. Ageha holt sein Schwert und macht sich auf den Weg zu Sogita. Dieser bröckelt langsam auseinander. Dennoch meint Ageha das er aufwachen solle, da sie sich auf den Weg machen müssen. Sie müssten zurück nach Japan da er doch die Karte seiner Mutter geben wolle. Ageha greift nach der Telefonkarte die neben Sogita liegt doch diese löst sich in Asche auf sobald er sie in den Händen hält. Ageha schmeißt sich auf den Boden und flucht als ihm klar wird das Sogita tot ist. Doch in diesem Moment zieht eine starke Windböe auf, die Sugitas Überreste in einem Sandsturm davon weht. Als dabei auch der Himmel aufklart erkennt Ageha erschrocken wo er sich befindet. Er stößt ein verzweifeltes Lachen aus und hält es für unmöglich. Er sieht den Fujijama und gibt erschüttert von sich das er sich tatsächlich in Japan befindet. Erschüttert sinkt er zu Boden und kann es nicht wahr haben.